Of People, Land, and Souls
by WriterGreenReads
Summary: A view on the nature of the different magics and existences of fairies, humans, and nations.


**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own both Hetalia and Artemis Fowl. MWAHAHA.**

 **Please disregard the above statement as a complete lie. I own neither.**

* * *

There were not many times in Holly Short's life that she felt completely helpless. This was one of them.

Glumly, she scratched the soft earth with her forefinger, absentmindedly watching the water of the river slip past, silver and silent under the full moon. Above her, the leaves of the ancient oak rustled gently in the faint wind.

If the higher ups in the LEP knew that she was here instead of out doing her job like she was supposed to, she would get a scolding heated enough to burn the tips of her pointy ears. Curiously though, she had lost radio contact and all communications as soon as she had touched down. From the not-quite-subtle fuss Foaly had made over them breaking up, Holly assumed that the centaur had conveniently found a problem in the system to give her some alone time. The elf was grateful for that.

Both she and Foaly had been scouring the world for the past two weeks. Foaly was trawling through miles of human data, and she had spent her leave getting permission to stay on the surface. They had a problem. And that problem dealt with a very familiar human.

Artemis Fowl the Second had gone missing.

Holly balled her fists as she recalled the call she had received from Butler. The simple fact that the bodyguard was obviously worried had in itself rung warning bells.

 _"He's gone, Holly." Butler's face was creased with tension. Holly felt her eyes widen at the implications of that simple statement._

 _"What do you mean, he's gone?" she demanded. Butler's sigh was barely audible through the speakers of the small conference screen._

 _"We were in England for a psychology summit. Artemis was set to debate with one of the foremost psychologists." Holly couldn't help a small smile at that. That did sound like something Artemis would have done. "He insisted on going onstage alone. He was away from me for approximately two minutes."_

 _The bodyguard's faced hardened. "It was very well planned. A small chemical bomb was set off backstage, setting fire to the building. In the resulting confusion…" Holly could see how much it pained Butler to admit it. "I couldn't get to him in time. There was evidence of a small struggle, but they were gone by the time I had made it through."_

 _Holly blew out a deep breath. Artemis had made many enemies in his considerable escapades. The police officer almost didn't want to think about what would happen once the young Irishman was in the hands of someone that wanted revenge on his family._

 _"Holly… please." The elf met Butler's eyes again through the computer screen, startled. Butler gazed back at her seriously. "It's been two days, and none of the channels have come up with anything. It's like he's dropped off the face of the Earth."_

It had taken some convincing on her part, but in the end, Holly had convinced the bureaucracy that it would be in their best interest to find Artemis. After all, who knew if he was going to be linked with The People or not? And he had only saved the entire population of fairies from destruction a few times. She suspected that Foaly had had something to do with the LEP's eventual acquiescence to let her search. Wing Commander Vinyáya had conveniently given her a few weeks leave after the issue had come up. The silver-haired elf had offered no explanation, but before Holly had left, she had been taken aside and told- "We need him too." In the strictest confidentiality, of course.

That all led to why she was here, under the very tree that she and Artemis had first met. True, they had not become acquainted under the most favorable of circumstances. But over the years, Holly had come to realize that she viewed Artemis… as a friend. Their odd little group, bonded over the crazy adventures they had all shared, was close enough that they actually cared about one another.

Which was why that Holly was currently worried sick. She _couldn't find him_. Arms wrapped around knees, Holly rocked back slightly, deep in thought. There was no trace of him _anywhere_. If Foaly couldn't find any sign of Artemis's whereabouts, then something was very, very, wrong.

Holly would later severely berate herself for letting her guard down enough that she didn't notice she had company until the Irish brogue cut across her hearing.

"Oi, fairy"-

That in itself was enough cause for Holly to spring up, drawing her Neutrino. She fiercely leveled it at the man-sized figure that had appeared in the shadows, heart hammering in her chest. Another human knowing about the existence of the people?! This was bad.

"Come out, now," Holly ordered flatly, matching her speech to English as well. The man snorted, coming forwards into the moonlight.

"Jumpy wee thing, aren't you?" He laughed, a soft, rumbly sound. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

Now that he was in the open, Holly could fully see her visitor. The human was fairly tall, though nowhere near the height of Butler. His bright ginger head of hair was scruffy, and gleamed softly in the moon's glow. He looked very at ease, and only mildly amused that there was a fully armed LEP officer pointing her weapon at him.

"I thought you might want him back."

Holly's eyes shot down to his arms. He was carrying a still figure, gently cradling him in his grasp. Holly caught her breath in shock.

"Artemis!" she gasped. Recovering her professionalism after a swift moment, she raised her Neutrino so it was aimed straight between the man's eyes. "Put him down. Carefully," Holly growled coldly.

The Irishman huffed, crouching, and easily set Artemis's limp form down on the soft grass beneath the oak. Then, disdaining the snarl of protest from the protective elven officer, he sat down next to young genius and looked back up at Holly in mild irritation.

"Do you always try to shoot people that rescue and bring back your kidnapped friends?" he asked. His accent, similar but thicker than Artemis's own, rolled over the words in a lilting fashion. He raised an admonishing eyebrow. "Are you going to come make sure he's alright or not?"

Holly hesitated for a moment before holstering her weapon and coming cautiously forwards. She knelt by her friend, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his pale face. After a quick rundown, the police officer determined that the young man seemed to be fine physically, even though he was unconscious. Holly looked up at his supposed rescuer, meeting his slightly sympathetic gaze.

"What happened to him?" Holly's voice was quiet, but her tone brooked no argument. "'And who are you?"

The man gave a half-shrug in return. "The name's Seamus. As for what happened"- The Irishman hesitated before continuing carefully. "He was taken by people who wanted him for his… abilities."

"His mind," the elf murmured looking back at Artemis. She noted with a dim surprise that he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She had never seen him wearing anything but a suit before.

"Well, there is that… but there was something else they wanted as well." Holly frowned in consternation. Seamus's eyes gleamed unreadably as she scrutinized him again.

"If they wanted his money, wouldn't they have sent for ransom by now?" In her experience, criminals sent the ransom notes almost immediately to better get the money as soon as possible. Seamus shook his head.

"Were you aware that Artemis has magic?" the Irishman asked calmly.

Holly stared at him. There was a shocked pause.

"What?" she finally answered intelligently. Seamus sighed.

"You remember that Artemis stole fairy magic while he was in the time stream, yes? After you lot finally came back from Hydras and brought the Eighth family home, you thought that he had used it all up. And he had, mostly." He tapped his cheekbone. "That reminds me- that eye-swap was very interesting."

Holly's hand crept to her Neutrino. "How do you know about those events?" It should be impossible. This was disastrous, another human casually knowing secret information about The People. One Artemis was enough.

"Oh, please don't shoot me," Seamus said wearily. "Let's just assume that I have only the best intentions for The People, alright?" He clapped his hands together. "Now, that sudden shift of power in his system brought out his own, natural magic. And it manifested itself in him." Seamus shrugged. "He's been practicing for a while now. He had no clue that it was his own magic, of course. Artemis just thought he had kept the remains of the warlock's power."

Holly finally found her voice again.

"But humans don't have magic!" she protested. The ginger-haired man frowned, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course they do. They always have." He exhaled ponderously. "But very few remember it."

The use of "they" was not lost on Holly. Taking a moment, she looked at her visitor again. _Really_ looked. His bright green eyes were currently downcast and melancholy. In human years, he would probably just be coming into his third decade. To a fairy such as herself, he was practically a child. But there was something else in his countenance that gave her a distinct feeling of _ancientness_ and a tired acceptance.

"It's one of the reasons that the Souls have always been fascinated with the People," Seamus continued, a faint smile present on his face. "They don't know why, but they have always been drawn back to magic in the end."

"The Souls?"

"Humans."

"Oh." Holly tilted her head as a thought struck her. "Where was Artemis being held? Because we couldn't find him anywhere, and our"-

"I can't tell you." Seamus looked pained as he told her this. "I'm sorry, but The People can't get involved in this anymore than they already have."

Holly tensed. "And why not?" she hissed.

"Fairy." The Irishman's tone was apologetic, but unyielding. "You do not want to start a war."

The elf exhaled slowly, unclenching her fists. She didn't like it… but she felt like the man was telling the truth.

"I can't speak for the rest of the LEP," Holly admitted. "But I won't go looking for it." Seamus visibly relaxed.

"Good." He seemed to remember something, and reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a small book.

"Here." He handed it to her. Taking it, Holly inspected the thick, leather-bound tome, instinctively wrinkling her nose at the touch of butchered animal skin. The moonlight glinted off the gold leaf letter imprinted on the front.

 _"The Book of the Souls?_ " she read aloud. Questioningly, she traced the Gaelic letters. Seamus nodded, tugging his earlobe in an absentminded gesture.

"It's his, now. Explains everything he'll need to know." He cast a fond gaze over the still young man. "He'll do well. He's strong and clever, and he'll do his people proud."

"You know him," Holly stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." A spark of anger glowed in the depths of the Irishman's eyes for a moment, to be replaced by sadness. "That's why I couldn't just stand by and watch. It's because of me that he has this magic." He hesitated before going on. "So few of my people acknowledge it these days. It may have selfish of me, but I saw what was happening to him… and I couldn't stand for it."

Seamus sighed. "The whole situation just hit a little too close to home. He reminds me of my littlest brother, in a way." From the look on his face, Holly could tell that he was lost in memories.

After a short amount of time, the man seemed to shake himself out of it and return to the matters at hand. "Anyways- soul magic can be tricky, but Artemis is already used to fairy magic, so it should be easier on him." A smile was quickly flashed in the semi-darkness. "That genius mind of his won't hurt either."

A look of amused contemplation cut across Seamus's face for a moment. "And at least he has only _my_ magic. Have you ever seen Native American spirit magic?" He shuddered theatrically. "I'd rather tangle with the Cailleach than the Coyote god any day."

Holly choked slightly, trying to remain calm at the implication of other magic realms that The People didn't know about.

"Well, I'm off." Seamus stood up, brushing off his palms. He gave Holly a warm smile. "Take care of Artemis, will you?" He turned to leave, one hand in his pocket, the other trailing over the rough bark of the ancient oak. Holly scrambled to her feet as well.

"Wait!" she called out. The mysterious Irishman glanced over his shoulder, half-turning back to the pair on the river bank.

Holly opened her mouth, hundreds of questions bubbling under the surface, ready to come out. She needed answers and fully prepared to bombard him with them until all of the information was out in the open.

But what came out was- "Who _are_ you?"

Seamus chuckled, leaning on the tree trunk. His gaze softened as he surveyed the wholly confused elf.

"You know, you have always been mine." The man looked completely at ease, standing there beneath the tree. "The People were technically my mother's first, but _I_ understood you like no one else did." He smiled, and it seemed to light up the whole landscape with its glow.

"We miss you. My brothers do as well, but especially me." His voice took on a wistful tone, and Holly felt as though the very land around her swelled with the bittersweet feeling.

Seamus tilted his head, eyes glowing with his emotions. "Always remember, Holly Short" he said kindly, and Holly started, realizing that she had never told him her name-"that Ireland will welcome the day The People finally come home."

A gentle glow engulfed the Irishman, spreading out from the ancient oak to brighten up the area. When it faded, Seamus was gone, as though he had never existed.

Holly stared at the spot where that mysterious stranger had vanished, her arms wrapped around herself. After a moment, it struck her that that last exchange had been entirely in Gnommish.

Shaking her head, Holly blew out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked down at the worn book in her hands. It _had_ been real. And she knew that she would never forget it.

Turning back around, she realized with a joyful surprise that Artemis was stirring. Quickly kneeling by him again, she cradled his face in her palms, intently looking for signs of wakefulness.

"Come on, Mud Boy." Holly said, not caring how relived her voice sounded. "It's about time you woke up."

As she watched, a pair of mismatched eyes fluttered open. After a second of haziness, they cleared and focused on her face with an air of surprise.

"Holly?"

* * *

 **Well, this was a random idea dump…**

 **So… yeah. This was just my little headcannon on Ireland's view of the People, and nation as well as human magic. Yes, if you really haven't figured it out, Seamus was the personification of Ireland.**

 **Please review! I know this was weird, but hey, I would still like to know what you thought of it.**


End file.
